Jacob & Renesmee Chronicles: The Date
by CatGirl88
Summary: Renesme is now a 'teenager', wise beyond her years and living the life of a typical teen: studying, hanging out, and even dating. But one date with the star football player puts her in a real scary situation. Can Jacob save her? Some adult themes and lang
1. Chapter 1

The Date

The Date

I was over at Bella and Edward's cottage place waiting impatiently to see Renesme, and raiding the fridge for anything still in date. Reneseme was supposed to be home from school by now and was half an hour late.

"I'm getting worried." Bella said anxiously, glancing out the little curtained window. "Jacob, call her cell again."

"I called it exactly two minutes ago." I said, finding an old peanut butter pie at the back of the fridge and carrying it into the little family room to talk to Bella. Edward came in then, an irritated expression on his face.

"She's back." He stated disgustedly.

"Why the tone?" I asked thickly through a mouth full of pie. Edward shook his head and sat down on the couch next to me.

"She's been at the school for half an hour talking to that-what's his name? Ryan? Simpson?" he grumbled and then Renesme bustled in, looking the picture of happiness.

"Why didn't you answer the damn phone?" I barked, spraying bits of pie everywhere. Renesme smirked and shook her head at me. I put my fork down and stared her in the eye so I'd look serious, concentrating only on her.

"I still had it turned off for class, you slob." She said with a laugh. Edward sniggered at me then he and Bella left the room. Probably going to get in on, I thought with a disgusted shiver.

"We were worried, Renesme." I said, sounding more like her father than her best friend. She rolled her eyes and sat down beside me, picking up the fork and helping herself to my pie.

"Guess what?" she chimed happily. I smiled reluctantly, unable to stay upset with her for long.

"What?"

"I've got a date with Ryan Simpson this weekend!" She squealed. My smile vanished instantly. "I can't wait! We're going to see that new action movie-I'm not too excited about that. I'd rather see something more meaningful. But as long as it's with Ryan…" she stopped abruptly when she saw my dejected expression. "What's the matter? I thought you'd be happy…" I sighed and gave a half hearted smile.

"I am happy for you." I lied.

"You don't look like you are." She accused, setting the empty pie pan on the end table. "What's wrong, Jake?" Renesme put her hands to my cheeks, showing me the sadness on my face. I could smell the sweet scent of her skin and feel the cool touch of her hands on my face, sending me into a peaceful state. I sighed.

"I'm sorry-I just want you… To be safe and with someone who really cares for you." I stammered. I sat back and felt a heavy weight on my shoulders. I knew I had to tell Renesme about our connection and soon. Nobody had before because we all wanted her to live a normal life as long as she could without worrying about commitment until it was necessary. The only problem with our decision was that we were left to monitor her relationships with boys, making sure they didn't get too serious or 'involved'. This was always tough for me and turned me into a nervous wreck.

"We are just going out on a date." She consoled. "There aren't any real emotions involved yet."

"Yet?"

"Well I kind of hope we'll hit it off!" she said in exasperation.

"I wasn't only talking about emotional hurt-Do you even know this guy well?" I inquired, looking her straight in the eyes and feeling my stomach turn to jell-o, seeing how lovely they were. "What's his reputation? Is he a player? Does he smoke or drink or have a tattoo-"

"Jake!" Renesme interrupted, covering my mouth with her soft hand. I swallowed hard, noticing how very beautiful she was… She giggled and shook her head at me again, causing her curls to bounce.

"He's on the football team," she began, wrapping her arms around my neck; I couldn't breathe suddenly. "He doesn't smoke or do drugs or drink." Since she was touching me, I saw the picture of doubt about the drinking issue in her mind. "He's had a few girlfriends," I saw their many faces flash across her mind. "But I can change that."

"I don't see what's so great about him…" I pouted. She laughed.

"You sound like you're jealous." She teased. I was but she couldn't know that yet. To her I was just a really cool friend whom she never got tired of. Would she ever see me as more?

"Why don't you tell him you'd rather watch a different movie?" I asked after a moment, catching her off guard.

"Uh, well…I want to start off on good terms. It's okay…" She said, now resting her head on my shoulder.

"If he had any manners, he'd have asked you, the _lady_, what you wanted to see." I said, matter-o-fact. She seemed to think on my statement for a moment, and then she shrugged. "Don't let him choose or pick everything because you want him to like you. Have a say so."

"Jake," she said sitting up and playing with her necklace. "You used to be so-happy and easy going. You've become kind of serious lately. Especially when it comes to who I date." What she said stung my heart.

"You don't think I'm fun anymore?" I said, the hurt in my heart coming out in my voice.

"Yeah you're fun!" she said quickly, seeing my sorrowful face. "It's just you've been different lately. That's all Jacob." She nuzzled my cheek with hers. "Daddy's afraid of losing his little girl and you're afraid of losing your best friend." I sighed, thinking I was losing the love of my life.

"I guess so." I said. Let her think that.

"You'll always be my Jacob." She whispered. I felt a lump in my throat but swallowed it quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

As I dabbed my perfume on, I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I gave myself a last glance in the mirror and, happy about my cute outfit, and went over to open it.

"Hello sweetie." Daddy said, looking me over, no doubt making sure I was completely covered and decent enough to go out. "Don't you look pretty tonight." I smiled and sat down on the bed. Daddy followed and plopped down beside me.

"Jacob says I look pretty all every day." I said, nudging his shoulder. He chuckled.

"Yeah, he's right about that. I guess I'm trying to say you look even more beautiful tonight than usual. If that's even possible." He said as he patted my knee.

"Good save, Daddy."

"Nessie?" he asked. "I want you to be careful tonight, okay? I don't know this boy and therefore I have every right as a father to distrust him."

"He's pretty cool." I said with a huff, getting really tired of the over-protectedness.

"Sure. Keep your cell on at all times. Put it on vibrate in the theater or something. Oh, and don't let him put any moves-" he began but I interrupted.

"Yes Daddy. I know the drill." I said with annoyance. "We have this discussion every time I go out! Give me a break please!"

"Sorry, sorry." He mumbled, putting his hands up in surrender. He stood up, kissed my head and left the room, smiling to himself. I didn't think it was funny, and I was surprised Jacob hadn't showed up. Maybe _he _was giving me a break.

I glanced at the clock and decided it was time to head up to my grandparent's house, where Ryan would be picking me up. As I walked through the woods I reflected on how excited I was about this date. Having to switch schools every year was tough, going from county to county, town to town, so nobody would recognize my name. Finally, my parents had enrolled me in Forks High and decided I could stay until graduation. I looked about seventeen so I passed for a junior, resembling some of the girls that overdid their makeup to look older. But I didn't wear much makeup.

Since I was finally in a stable school environment, I could date and make real friends and actually keep them. I could be normal; or as normal as a half vampire could be. The only thing that bothered me was that I could tell no one my secrets, and I couldn't really have a serious relationship because I would freak the guy out. I was such a blessing to have Jacob as my best friend. He'd always been there for me and I know that would never change. I could talk to him about almost anything and he could always empathize because he too has secrets to keep. That must be why he never had a girlfriend…

Just as soon as I walked through the back door I heard the doorbell ring, so I hurried across the house to open the front door. There he was, looking handsome and clean cut; my father would definitely approve.

"Hi." I said shyly, stepping back and opening the door wider to let him in. "You want to come in?" He shrugged and loped passed me.

"Nice place you got here, Ren." He said, head moving this way and that, taking in my family's enormous house. I blushed and bit my lip. He called me Ren…

"Thanks." I said as I stood beside him. "My grand- uh parents _used _to live here. It's a family heirloom I guess."

"Oh. So where are your parents? You said they wanted to meet me first." He said as he wandered into the living room, looking impressed. My father walked in then, looking very young and gave Ryan a once-over. Ryan was noticeably shocked by my father's good looks and I saw a bit of confidence leave his expression. But when Daddy stood beside me Ryan relaxed, obviously seeing our resemblance.

"This is my brother Edward." I explained, playfully punching Daddy's shoulder. Ryan smiled and plopped down on the couch without asking. I should have offered him a seat…

"The parents are coming down to meet you as we speak." Daddy said just as Carlisle and Esme appeared at the opening to the living room.

"It's like you read my mind." Ryan said with a smirk and then glanced at my grandparents, looking baffled by their young appearance.

"We were adopted." I said quickly. Ryan nodded and looked up at Carlisle and Renesme. Carlisle raised an eyebrow and sat down in the arm chair, Esme stood behind him. They looked like the Cleavers.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." He began pleasantly. Ryan looked bored. "You are…?"

"Ryan." He said.

"Ok. Ryan." Carlisle said, amuse. "We expect you to take care of our daughter and bring her home safely and in one piece."

"Right." Ryan piped. The front door suddenly burst open and Jacob came bustling in with a bag o take out in hand.

"Whose .pansy-ass Prius is-" he began, but froze once he saw Ryan on the couch looking at him in anger, horrified by putting his foot in his mouth.

"Dude!" he said, now sounding all buddy-buddy. "That car is the shiz-nit! It gets what? Eighty miles to the gallon?"

"Er, yeah sure." Ryan said haughtily. Carlisle laughed but quickly disguised it as

A cough. I wasn't happy.

"Anyway," Carlisle continued as if there had been no interruption. Jacob shrugged and gave me an apologetic look and then went over and sat down on the couch, right next to Ryan. I sighed as he began to unload the contents of the plastic bag. "We want her home by eleven."

"And there will be no goodnight kiss." Jacob added, his mouth full of sesame chicken. Ryan glared at him, and of course Jacob looked innocent while Daddy looked absolutely smug. I'd had enough.

"Alright then, let's be off!" I said quickly, clapping my hands together to emphasize my hurry. Ryan looked relieved and stood up to shake Carlisle's hand. "We don't want to miss the movie."

As Ryan and I headed out we were bombarded with silly questions from everyone except Esme. Things like 'What are you going to see?', 'is your Prius a one cylinder?' and 'Are you into sci-fi?'. I was mortified! Once we were headed down the road things eased up considerably and we could talk freely. I apologized profusely about my 'brother' and Jacob's redness.

"Who is that guy anyway?" Ryan asked, referring to Jacob. "I thought we ran all the Indians out a long time ago." Was that supposed to be funny?

"He's a native American," I began, a little tersely, "and also my best friend."

"Oh, sorry." He said turning red.

"It's alright." I guess. "He's known me since I was born and we've always been together."

"Cool. So are you excited about the movie? I heard it was awesome." He said excitedly.

"Sure, sure…" I mumbled. As soon as we were at the theater and settled into our seats my phone began to vibrate. I sat everything down, my purse and snacks, into another chair to answer it. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey pretty girl! What's cracka-lackin'?" It was Jacob, of course. I smiled and rolled _my _ eyes.

"Hey." I said, rearranging my pile of goodies so I could sit. I noticed Ryan's eyes wander over to a group of giggly girls down the row from us.

"Yeah, I wanted to apologize about the Prius thing," he said. "I'd forgotten about your date tonight. I'm sorry." He sounded so sweet that I couldn't be annoyed at him. I sighed to myself and pursed my lips. He could always worm his way out of trouble by being sweet.

"It's okay. I'm not mad," I said. "But, hey I need to let you go. The lights are dimming."

"Alright, love ya bye." He said.

"Love ya bye." I hung up and smiled at Ryan. He cocked his chin in response.

The movie was absolutely horrible. I don't even think it had a plot. It was nothing but cursing, fighting, explosions, and naked women. Some things Ryan apparently thought made a great movie.

"I want to see that again, man!" he whooped as we pulled out of the parking lot. I put on a small smile and stared out the window. My stomach growled.

"So uh…" I said turning to him. "Are we going to get something to eat?" Like a real date? He smiled widely, excited all over again.

"About that." He said, grabbing my hand and enter-lacing our fingers. My heart skipped a beat. "My bud from the team is having a party at his aunt's house while she's out of town. There's going to be food there and drinks and everything! I thought I'd surprise you!"

"Wow!" I said, pretending enthusiasm. Parties meant drinking, right? "It'll be fun!." He laughed and squeezed my hand.

"We're going to dance and all that!" he said. "You dance right?"

"Sure do." Ballroom, some ballet…

"Great!"

We pulled up to a large brick house, or should I say mansion, and I was iffy about what I saw. It was like all those stupid teen movies where they show up at a party and kids are swinging from trees and running around like idiots. There was actually toilet paper in the bushes. When I walked in it was more of the same, and yes there was beer everywhere. As soon as we walked into the living room Ryan kissed my cheek, assured me he'd be back, and left me there in the crowed. I looked around, uneasy with the situation, trying to find a familiar face.

"Hey cutie!" a tall boy said, jeering at me stupidly. He had a cup of beer in his hand and a cigarette in the other. Oh how attractive, I thought sarcastically.

"I'm with someone." I snapped, moving away toward the kitchen. Maybe I'd find food.

"Ren!" Ryan called as he made his way over to me. "Where are you going?" He handed me one of the beers he'd brought over.

"No thanks and I'm going to the kitchen." I yelled over the obnoxious music, shoving the cup at him. He shrugged.

"More for me. Listen, I'll meet up with you in a bit." He said and the walked off again, gulping his beer. I rolled my eyes and went into the huge kitchen area. There was no food prepared. Okay, a bowl of peanuts. Maybe I could suck Ryan dry of blood…

"Renesme?" I turned around to see a cute blond girl I recognized from chemistry class and smiled half-heartedly at her. She was one of Ryan's many ex's.

"Hey, Lynn." I said politely.

"Looks like the idiot left you alone. You can hang with me, girl!" she said, a bit tipsy. Why not? I didn't want to look like an outcast just standing around alone. I followed her as she moved from clique to clique, listening to her stupid conversations. I got asked to dance quite a few times and so I did, feeling awkward as the guys groped me while they 'got down'. It wasn't much fun considering the fact that I couldn't find a sober person to talk to. Maybe they drink at parties because otherwise, they wouldn't be any fun.

Ryan finally showed back up, drunk as a skunk, and wrapped his arms around me in a wobbly hug. He'd left me alone for over an hour so I was in no mood to return the embrace.

"Hey Ren." He said affectionately. "I want to show you something." He took my hand and led me into a back bedroom. Then he went over to the floor to ceiling windows and pulled the curtains back, revealing a beautiful, starry sky.

"Pretty view." I said as I crossed my arms. He laughed stupidly.

"Yeah but you got to sit down to get the total effect." He led me to the bed and we plopped down on the side, his arm around my shoulder. I glanced at the clock and was not surprised that it was almost ten thirty. It felt like five in the morning.

"Ryan I need to head home." I said as I slithered out from under his arm.

"Wait a minute, Ren." He slurred. "I wanted us to have a romantic moment together."

"You're shoe's untied." I pointed out. He saw it and bent down to try and tie it back. Good luck with that, I thought. This distraction bided me some time. I called Jacob.

"Hello?" he answered, sounding preoccupied. I figured he was watching a movie on demand or something, but I sighed in relief; he was still awake.

"Jake, me get me." I said pleadingly.

"What's wrong?" he blurted suddenly, all his focus on me now. I heard him fumbling around, I guess getting dressed.

"Nothing. Just come get me, please." I told him the town and street name, and that the house would be easy to spot.

"I'm on my way." He said, and hung up.

"Ha!" Ryan said triumphantly. "I did it!" I looked down at the sad excuse for a knot he'd tied his shoe strings in.

"Great job." I said with sarcasm.

"Ren," he said, sounding a little less drunk. "I'm glad we went out tonight. I had a good time." Glad you did, I thought. "I really like you and uh…" He leaned in and kissed me on the mouth. I could smell the alcohol on his nasty breath. I tried to pull away but he'd grabbed my arms tightly and held me in place.

"Ryan!" I snapped.

"Don't struggle, baby…" Baby? He pushed me onto my back, me struggling the whole time.

"Get off!" I screamed , pounding my strong fist into his head. "No! You jerk!"

"Don't hit me!" he yelled, turning violent in a second. He pulled his fist back and punched me in the head. I felt dizzy instantly and went limp, suffering from the pain of his blow. I could feel him unbuttoning my top, groping me, licking me like an animal. I had to shake the dizziness, I had to fight back. Where was Jacob?


	3. Chapter 3

The Date: Ch

The Date: Ch. 3

I drove my Rabbit as fast as it would go, watching the temperature gage steadily move closer to the 'Hot' region. I glanced at my GPS system, momentarily thinking about how odd it looked, being so shiny and high-tech, attached to my beat up dash board. According to Miss Magellan, I would reach my destination in 6.2 miles. That little Christmas present really did come in handy and I was going to have to thank Bella again for getting it for me.

A few minutes later I pulled onto the street and once I saw the house I nearly flipped out from anger. A party! I was going to kill Renesmee and that little prick too. I parked on the lawn, ignoring the drunken glares, and stormed through the front door. I smelled alcohol and a funny smoke; God only knew what drug it was from.

"Have you seen Renesmee?" I asked, grabbing a random guy by the arm and twisting him around to see me. I should have chosen someone else; he looked stoned.

"Who?" he said, all spaced out. I glared and shoved him away. I called her name, having to ignore more angry glances from the partiers. I resorted to picking out each girl in the mess of people and checking for Renesmee, but my efforts were fruitless. I made my way out to the back yard. There was no sign of her anywhere and I was glad in way because half the people out there were skinny dipping in the pool. I would have whooped her tail if she was out there with the streaking freaks. If she wasn't out there or in the main parts of the house that only meant one thing: She was in a bedroom.

"Damn it!" I swore loudly, my body beginning to tremble with anger. I tried to calm myself as I made my way back into the house and down the only hallway I saw, so as not to phase right there in front of everyone. Hell, I thought, there all too drunk to remember their own names, much less me becoming a giant wolf. No body would believe them.

"Hey sexy!" a redhead called to me, blinking her mascara-caked eyelashes like a fool. I ignored her and stormed down the long hallway, opening every door and catching couples in the act. I stopped suddenly when I found that one of the doors was locked. I giggled the knob.

"Renesmee?" I yelled as I beat my fist on the door, causing it to rattle from the force. I heard a scream from the other side and then my name being called.

"Jacob!" she screamed. I lost it. My body began to convulse with fury, and with the sound of ripping clothes and shifting bone, I phased right there in the hallway. I heard a bunch of girls scream and run past me but I didn't care; they wouldn't remember. With my inhuman strength I busted the door open and barreled in like the monster I was, the door slamming against the wall and ricocheting shut again. What I saw there on the bed made me snarl with pure and vicious rage.

"Oh shit!" Ryan exclaimed, jumping off of my Renesmee and backing toward the windows that covered the back wall. Renesmee hurried to cover her bare chest, tears streaming down her beautiful face. The jerk not only took advantage of my girl but he made her cry… That was it. I charged the pansy-ass and sunk my teeth into his shoulder. He let out a shocked scream, unheard by the oblivious party goers, and I slung him completely through the windows, sending shards of twinkling glass everywhere. Ryan landed with a loud thud on the grass, unconscious. I wasn't going to let it go at that, but as I stalked toward him I heard Renesmee's sobs from behind me, and I stopped my vengeful progress.

"Jacob…" she cried, holding her shirt up to her with one hand, the other hand covering her face in shame. I phased back instantly and hurried to her.

"Nessie," I said soothingly, kneeling down on my knees and wrapping my arms around her shaking body. She returned the embrace, her shirt the only thing between our bare chests, and sobbed into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob!" she cried. I started to rock her back and forth; I guess to try and comfort her. My eyes caught the bedside clock and I nearly threw up. It was ten till eleven. Edward would be furious with her.

"Hang on, Honey." I told her, standing up and reaching for her cell phone that lay forgotten on the bed beside her. As I called Edward, I wandered over to the chest of drawers at the front of the room to look for some clothes to put on. I saw Renesmee in the mirror; she was still crying, but her tears had subsided somewhat with the realization that she was safe now. I looked down into one of the drawers, feeling her eyes upon me.

"Hello?" Edward answered.

"Hey Eddy." I said, throwing clothes everywhere. "I've got Renesmee so-"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"No! Nothing" I said hurriedly. "Her date didn't turn out the way she hoped. So…"

"Ah, I see." He sounded considerably calmer.

"So to make her feel better I was going to take her out for some ice cream. That okay?" I found some navy blue mesh gym shorts with some type of school logo on the left leg and slipped them on.

"Yeah, I guess." He said reluctantly. "She's safe with you." I smiled at his response, finding a really small white t-shirt.

"Thanks Eddy!"

"No problem. Oh! Jacob?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me Eddy."

"Yes sir!" He hung up. "How rude…" I mumbled to myself as I pulled the too small t-shirt over my head. I noticed that Nessie was dressed again when I turned to her. I thought of her bare chest and turned red in shame. I was glad she couldn't read my thoughts… I saw her eyes, all puffy and red from crying.

"Thank you , Jake." She said earnestly. "I could've taken him on my own but-but he hit me and-I got dizzy-"

"Whoa!" I interrupted. "He hit you?" She looked at me with wide eyes, apparently seeing the anger in my face. I turned away from her and walked barefoot through the shattered glass to find Ryan. He was still on the ground, face all cut up, and just coming back to consciousness. I reached down and picked him up by his throat, shaking him a little so he would open his eyes. He stared at me in obvious discomfort and shock.

"I you ever touch my girl again," I began, squeezing his throat a little tighter. "I will rip you limb from limb with my bare teeth. I will cut your tiny dick off and feed it to you as well. Do you understand me, you little jerk?" He nodded like a scared idiot, face turning a lovely shade of purple, and for good measure, I punched him out again. I let his limp body fall back to the ground.

"Jacob…" Renesmee said softly from the window. I turned to her. "Let's go. Please." I nodded, too furious to speak anymore, and walked back to her, grabbing her hand and leading her through the party and out to my poor Rabbit. I still had her phone so I called the cops as we drove back to Forks, and let them know of the underage drinking and the possibility of pot smoking. I wondered what they'd think when they found Ryan in the back yard…


	4. Chapter 4

The Date Ch

The Date Ch.4

We sat in the car in silence eating our ice cream cones and listening to a new Chris Brown song on the radio. Jacob was tapping his foot to the beat and causing the car to shake. I licked my chocolate ice cream and reflected on what I had been through that night, wishing I'd never gone out in the first place. I felt stupid for being so eager and so naïve regarding Ryan. I knew he was bad news but I'd pushed all of his negative flaws aside, ignoring the fact that he was a complete pig.

I also felt ashamed of myself, even though I'd really done nothing wrong. My skin felt dirty and my heart and soul felt violated. _What would Jacob think of me? _I wondered sadly. _Would he think I was a slut? That maybe I'd initiated the incident by kissing Ryan? But he'd kissed me… _I had to explain myself. Jacob couldn't think bad of me; I wouldn't allow it.

"Jake?" I said timidly, breaking the silence at last. He reached over to turn the radio down. All we could here was a soft, steady beat.

"Yeah?" He bit into his ice cream and I sighed at his nonchalance.

"I-I'm not a slut, Jacob." I began with a trembling voice. "I don't know how I let myself get into such a situation… I shouldn't have let myself alone with him, I know. And he sort of attacked me and started t-to unbutton m-my-" I stopped, feeling tears pool in my eyes. "I'm not a slut, I'm not…" I felt his hand on my knee. It was so warm.

"How could I ever think that of you, Renesmee?" he exclaimed. We were facing each other now and my tears were spilling over onto my cheeks. "Yes, you were dumb and put yourself in a bad situation," he continued seriously. "You made mistake; I understand that. But you've got to be more careful!"

"You're mad." I said through my tears. He sighed and turned to glare out the windshield. He was thinking hard about something.

"I'm sure as hell not happy." He mumbled after a moment.

"I'm sorry Jake!" I cried, touching his arm. "What else can I say?"

I began to sob like a child, feeling that I'd lost all respect from my best friend; maybe I'd lost the whole friendship. He looked at me, into my wet eyes, without any anger in his own.t'

"I know you are, Honey."

"Then why are you mad?" I blubbered, wiping my nose on my sleeve.

"I'm mad at the situation. I was so worried…" he said thickly. "Don't cry anymore Nessie. Please…" I tried to calm myself. "It's over now and you're safe."

"I'm not crying about that!" I snapped. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Y-you think I'm a slut and-and you're mad at me a-"

"Nessie, shhh!" he said with a calm voice. "I'm not mad at you, okay? And I do not think you are a slut either. I don't think bad of you.."

We were silent again. I'd lost interest in my ice cream and it looked like Jacob had as well. _This is so awkward._ I thought, wiping a teat from my lip.

"I guess I'm not allowed to date anymore, huh?" I said, trying to lighten the mood. He chuckled softly so it must have worked.

"You are correct." He bit into his ice cream. I noticed his was almost gone, two more bites would finish it off, so I sighed and handed him mine. I had no more appetite even though I hadn't eaten any supper.

"That's okay." I said. "It doesn't seem like I'll ever meet the right guy for me." Jacob swallowed the last of his cone and then placed mine into the cup holder, listening intently. "I don't even know why I try…" He was quiet for a while, so long that I thought he'd fallen asleep. But then he finally spoke.

"Renesmee?" he said tensely.

"Hmm?"

"I uh-think it's time you hear what I'm about to say so… Just listen, okay?" He was staring at his hands that were lying in his lap. For some reason my heart beat sped up and I was very edgy; very anxious.

"Sure, sure."

"Alright then." He began. "You know all about imprinting and all…"

"Yeah. Your sister and Paul. They're cute."

"Sure…" he mumbled with a disgusted grimace. I chuckled. "Anyway, um-its not as rare as we thought and it seems we're all doing it."

"What does this have to do with anything?" I asked, picking my ice cream up and taking a lick. Jacob's face turned bright red; he looked so cute…

"A lot. Believe me."

"Okay. So what are you trying to say then? That my time will come? That one day I'll meet the man of my dreams, know that he's the one, and _imprint _on him so to say?" I looked at him, noticing how big he was. His biceps were huge…

He sighed, causing his strong chest to rise and fall. An image of Jacob came to my mind, the one where he was standing completely naked in front of me. It had only happened an hour or so ago and it was so vivid. I blushed and quickly pushed the picture away from my thought. I mean, I'd seen him when I was little and I barely remembered nor cared about it until tonight, when I'd seen him with different eyes; grown up eyes. Why was I even thinking about that, anyway?

"What I'm saying is-" he continued reluctantly. "That someone has already imprinted on _you._"

"What?" I said, dumbfounded. "Since when?"

"Since you were born, Nessie." He said solemnly, looking away from me. I didn't know what to say, how to react; Why hadn't anyone told me? "You're whole family knows, my family knows. The pack…"

"Why would your-" I stopped speaking abruptly. Oh. My. Lord. How could I not have known this, been so blind, so stupid? This tiny bit of information changed things drastically, my whole life, just like that. I'd never thought my best friend would ever see me in such a way. He was really, really good looking; a heart throb actually. He _did_ love me, as a friend I'd thought, and _I_ loved him…

"Renesmee?" he said quietly, almost sounding scared.

I didn't answer. Jacob was my absolute favorite person in the whole world. I spent most of my time with him and I never got tired of his company. We were so close and we knew practically everything about each other; heck, he knew my menstrual schedule better than I did. How could I not have noticed, or realized our connection as something more meaningful than friendship? We already acted like a couple so why hadn't I seen it before?

"Honey, please. Don't be angry." He pleaded, taking my silence for anger.

"Let me think." He nodded, breathing heavily. He was obviously nervous.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I did find Jacob attractive. Not just physically but personality-wise. In fact, a long time ago I'd had a huge crush on Jake. But somewhere I'd gotten the notion that he was untouchable; something I could never have. I did love him and I guess I was still crushing on him… _Oh sweet peas, _I thought in absolute shock. _I love Jacob. I'm _in _love with Jacob!_

"You _got _to say something!" he blurted out, his face pained. "I'm dying over here."

"I'm sorry." I whispered, still overwhelmed by this new revelation. "Why hadn't anyone told me? I wouldn't have wasted so much time; I wouldn't have nearly been raped!" My state of shock had turned to annoyance and I'd begun to yell, so I quit talking.

"We didn't want you to have to commit so-so early. We wanted you to have fun and date; live a normal life and-and maybe we made the wrong decision. I don't know!" he said pleadingly.

"So when were you all planning on spilling the beans?" I said tersely. "After I'd gotten my heart broken a few times?"

"No, Nessie! Of course not." He said, hurt by my anger. "It's been on my heart to tell you and I knew it was getting time that you knew about us." His voice cracked a little, full of emotion. "We thought we were doing the right thing for you…"

"I wish you'd have told me in the beginning. My head is spinning and I can't think! This is too much for one night." I grabbed my head with both hand, emphasizing my jumbled thoughts, and then crossed my arms over my chest, pouting. Jacob huffed.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just had to let you know sometime-" he said, his voice growing husky and emotional. "I-I couldn't stand to wait much longer and after tonight… To see you go off with loser after loser was killing me. Nessie, I was so stubborn about you dating those guys, I was so jealous because _I _wanted you! I couldn't let you know either until you knew about our connection."

I listened to him, not saying a word. My heart was pounding.

"As weird and gross as it sounds," he continued, on a roll. "I am completely and madly in love with you and have been since the day you were born!"

He stopped talking and averted his eyes from me, seeming ashamed of his outburst of feelings. I watched as a huge tear slid down his handsome face, and all my anger vanished in a heart beat.

"You don't know how hard it's been for me…" he whispered. I was silent for a moment, trying to figure out what to say.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I- I'm not mad…" _Oh how the tables had turned, _I thought. "I appreciate you telling me and I'm not angry anymore. It's just that this is a lot of new information that-that…"

"You appreciate it." He said sarcastically. I ignored him.

"It's just, well when I was little I had a crush on you, a big crush." I began. My ice cream was beginning to melt and Jacob was still avoiding my eyes. "But I'd always imagined you as off limits. If you hadn't imprinted on me by then or whatever, then I was apparently not meant for you."

"You aren't completely weirded out?" he asked, blinking the tears from his eyes. "Your very best friend just confessed his undying love for you and you aren't creeped out?"

It wasn't really a question. I shrugged and looked down at my feet.

"Maybe a little. But wouldn't you be? What if my mom had confessed that she loved you when you two were best friends? That would be weird, right?"

"Uh…" Jacob mumbled, quickly averting his eyes from me again. "Yup. That would be strange." He laughed nervously.

"I just have to get used to it is all." I said as I leaned back in the seat. I threw what was left of my ice cream out the window. "Like I said, I had the biggest crush on you and figured it was pointless. I didn't pursue you because eventually you'd find the one to imprint on, and leave me. Like Sam did to Leah, and look how screwed up she is." Jacob chuckled.

"Well, this is awkward isn't it?" he said, like he was reading my thoughts. I nodded and glanced out the window. We were parked out on a cliff, not the safest of places by any means, and overlooking First Beach. We'd decided to drive to La Push, having to turn around midway to Forks, because I liked the beach and figured it would clam my nerves. Of course, I wasn't expecting all the new revelations. So much for calming my nerves…

"It's like we have to start over again." I said, turning back to him. "What we have now, our friendship, has completely changed; it's out the window." Jacob's brow furrowed.

"Not necessarily," he began. I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as swallowed. "Relationships, romantic ones anyway, are supposed to be built on friendship. Take you and Ryan for example."

I cringed. Jake patted my knee and gave me an apologetic look. My skin tingled where his hand had touched. "Sorry. Anyway, you two weren't friends before you went out. Your relationship was primarily based on romantic aspects, not friendly ones. If you'd known him well before or been friends with him, you'd known what he was like. You wouldn't have gone out with him in the first place."

"Wow, Jake." I said in awe. "That's the most insightful thing I've ever heard you say."

"I'm not kidding around, Renesmee." He said haughtily.

"Neither was I."

He glared at me and I suppressed a giggle. His words were true and I couldn't deny that fact. I had to assess a lot of information and I wasn't ready for it. I imagined Jacob and me kissing, holding hands, and cuddling, and I smiled. The funny thing about it was that I liked the images in my mind. I wanted to have that kind of relationship with Jacob and had no qualms about it. So why was it so awkward? My crush, my dream had come true and I was shy about it. What was up with that?

"Maybe we should go home." Jacob said, breaking the still silence. He looked down cast. "You know, think about all this on our own?" He shrugged, reaching for the keys that still hung in the ignition. I nodded and we drove off, more silence surrounding us the whole way home.


	5. Chapter 5

The Date Ch

The Date Ch.5

I stepped into the shower and directly on top of a bar of soap, one that had been carelessly left there, probably by me. I felt my foot slide and all control leave as soon as I shifted my weight to that particular leg. With a sicken _squelch, _I slipped and fell right there on my butt, landing in the tub with one leg still hanging over the edge. The impact was so rough I swear the house shook. I swore loudly and threw the nearest thing in sight, a bottle of shampoo, at the wall in anger. My tail bone was throbbing! I probably cracked it.

"You alright, son?" Billy asked from behind the door. "It sounded like you fell through to the basement." I huffed and gingerly pulled myself upright, wincing in pain.

"Yeah." I mumbled sourly. I heard him roll away in his wheelchair, chuckling. _This is a great start to a miserably rainy day, _I thought as I lathered up with the stupid bar of soap. It was eight in the morning, way too early for me considering how late I'd come home the night before, and I was tired and grouchy. I'd taken Renesmee home at one o'clock and after that, went for a run in my wolf form. I had to think things over and it was easier for me to do that when I was wolf. I'm not sure why.

While I soaped up, I thought about how Renesmee had reacted to my information the night before and it worried me terribly. I mean, we established that we were still friends and that friendship is the best start to romantic involvement, but it was so darn awkward between us now. When I'd walked her to the front door of her house, I didn't know whether to hug her or give her a kiss, or both. Every other night we'd been out late together, I'd always hugged her and then kissed the top of her head. Last night however, I had just stood there like an idiot, having no clue what would be appropriate or comfortable for us. Would we ever be our regular, easy going selves again?

"Jake?" Billy said with a rap at the door. "Renesmee's here." My heart beat sped up instantly.

"Alright, I'll be out in a sec." I yelled through the thundering water, quickly washing myself off and searching for the shampoo bottle. I remembered where I had thrown it and carefully stepped out of the tub to get it. But of course, I walked right into a puddle of water and with a crashing boom, I slid into a near split and then slammed into the sink. I hurt myself so bad I was nearly in tears.I maneuvered myself into a comfortable sitting position so that I could writhe more easily. I heard another knock at the door.

"What?!" I yelled, standing and checking myself for blood and broken bones.

"Do you need some help in there?" It was Renesmee and she was giggling at me.

"Seems like it." I said more politely. "I'll be out in a little bit." She laughed and I heard her walk away. My body ached as I climbed back into the death trap of a shower, making sure to step on the mat. I didn't think the shower could get any worse but I was mistaken. When I shampooed my hair I ended up getting soap in my eyes, causing them to burn like fire. _I love mornings,_ I thought sarcastically.

"Hey, Jake." Renesmee said cheerily as I walked into my room. She was sitting at the edge of my bed and she nearly scared the piss out of me making me jump with fright. She just sat there looking all innocent while I was standing in the doorway in nothing but a towel. I blushed noticeably and made my way through my messy closet of a room to the chest of drawers. I began to dig around for some underwear.

"Are you not talking to me?" She asked with a hint of concern.

"Yes I'm talking to you." I mumbled, pulling out a pair of boxer briefs. To my horror, they were a light shade of pink. Renesmee raised her eyebrows at me, questioning my choice of under garments.

"They got washed with my brand new red shirt, okay?" I snapped defensively, slamming the drawer shut to emphasize my annoyance.

"Why are you in such a bad mood? Have you been crying? Your eyes are red." She said, bombarding me with questions. I felt even more embarrassment flood my already red cheeks and I sighed.

"I got shampoo in my eyes." I said, snapping at her again. I turned away from her, dropping my towel and slipping on my pretty pink underwear. I heard her giggle at me, and even though I thought it was impossible, I blushed again! "I also slipped twice, hurt every inch of me, and slammed into the stupid sink. I'm so sore already; It feels like I've been hit by a semi or something."

"Awww!" she cooed; like I was a baby. I rolled my eyes and went to my closet to find some clothes. When I slid the door open, all the boxes and junk that had been stuffed in there over the year shifted somehow, and it all came crashing down on top of me; one heavy box in particular landing on my big toe. This was not my day.

"OH. MY. GOSH!" I yelled, kicking the pile of junk off of me and grabbing my poor toe in agony. I fell onto the bed, giving up. Renesmee crawled over and peered at me, obviously trying to suppress a smile. It wasn't working.

"You want to go for a walk once you're dressed?" she asked. I glared at her. "You can wear a helmet for protection it you want. It won't embarrass me too bad."

"Wow, Nessie. You are _so _funny." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. She sighed, bounced off the bed, and made her way through the destruction to dig in my closet.

"I thought it would be nice to go and talk on the beach, like last night." She said, her voice muffled in the closet. She threw a pair of jeans on the bed beside me. "We could walk up to the cliffs or something."

"It's raining." I pouted, leaving my jeans untouched.

"Yeah you're right." She began. "You might slip and hurt yourself if it's raining." I glared. "We've got raincoats you big baby."

She threw a gray t-shirt at me, hitting me square in the face. I sighed and began to dress, feeling her penetrating stare on me the whole time.

The rain had let up when we'd gotten to First Beach, but we wore our raincoats anyway. I saw the sun peak out from behind a gray cloud and savored its warm rays as they glistened over my face. The sunshine always put me in better moods and it was working now, despite the horrible morning I'd had. My crotch was sore from the accidental split but I could get over that. I thought about rubbing the insides of my upper thighs, but figured it would look strange to Renesmee.

We walked a good ways before either one of us spoke. Maybe the morning sky was distracting us with its calm beauty, or maybe we were both afraid to say anything. Probably the latter, but after a really long period of silence Renesmee found the courage to speak; the courage a big, burly guy like me couldn't muster up.

"Jake, are you regretting that you told me about the imprinting?" she asked. Her voice was steady and in control, but I could still hear a hint of apprehensiveness in her words.

"No." I said after a moment. "I would've told you someday. Why not sooner rather than later?"

"Jake you sound so… I don't know-bottled up." She accused, touching my arm to stop me. I looked at her. "Last night you spilled your guts to me. What happened to my honest, open Jacob?" I sighed at her words.

"I don't know. I guess I'm maybe, just a little bit, embarrassed about what I said." I kicked a pebble with my shoe, fidgeting. "I mean, I probably sounded like a creepy idiot and… I don't know. I feel stupid. It took a lot for me to tell you…"

"Then why aren't you happy about getting it off your chest?" she snapped, catching me off guard. "Do you think that I don't reciprocate your feelings? Is that it?"

"Well yeah. You didn't seem to thrilled about it. You said you needed to think it over-"

"You're right." She interrupted. "Our relationship has changed and I needed a little while to come to terms with that."

I looked out over the still foggy ocean. The wind blew the floral scent of her hair toward me and I nearly swooned.

"I can understand that." I mumbled, blinking wildly to regain my composure. Her smell drove me completely wild.

"I also thought about my feelings for you." She continued and then dropped down to sit in the cool sand. I joined her with a sore groan. "As I've said before, I thought you were untouchable, but I still had a crush on you, however childish I thought it was. Last night I dug deep into myself and racked my brain and my heart for the things I needed to know, and I realized that over the past six years my little crush has turned into something more. I had just been suppressing the feelings to avoid getting hurt…"

"Did it turn into love?" I asked boldly, feeling my heart begin to race. I started to prepare myself for a bad answer, an answer that would really devastate me.

"It did." She said, whispering so that I barely heard her over the rushing wind. I let out a breath slowly. "I've been ignoring it for so long that I guess I'd forgotten it." She gazed into my eyes with deep concern, staring.

"What?" I said, unnerved.

"I am just as absolutely, madly in love with you, Jacob Black, as you are with me." She whispered. "Will you forgive me for taking so long to realize it?"

I felt a lump grow in my throat and I quickly tried to swallow it, making my Adam's apple bob up and down. My body was trembling with adrenaline and pure euphoria. I was filled with such a relief I couldn't stand it.

"I am so so so glad to here you say that." I said with a smile, and I hugged her tightly to me. My heart felt all light and fluttery; my worries of rejection were completely gone. I had no more fear of losing my best friend and companion and I could've sung I was so elated. Sure things would be awkward at first, as we tried to figure out our relationship, but that would pass in time. We were going to be just fine, despite the obvious.

"Renesmee?" I said, still embracing her. "It's not your fault it took you so long. I don't blame you." She giggled. "Not everyone is as smart as-"

"Jake-" she said in a muffled voice.

"Yeah, Honey?"

"You are CRUSHING ME!"

"Oh, sorry!" I let her go quickly, embarrassed. It took a long time for her face to turn a normal color, so I waited patiently.

"It is _ok._" She said, rubbing her ribs.

We watched the ocean waves crash onto the beach for a while. I held her hand in mine like always, marveling at its softness and enjoying the fact that she was mine, and we were now an item. Wait. We were, weren't we?

"Nessie?" I asked. She gave me her attention so I went on. "So are we like-I don't know…" I had no idea why I was stammering like an idiot. She waited on me to finish, an expectant look on her face. I decided to take a different approach.

"Will you go out with me?" I said, a smile creeping onto my face. She laughed and punched my shoulder.

"You don't even have to ask." She grinned.

"Alright." I continued, looking into her warm, chocolate brown eyes. "Will you love me forever?"

"I promise." She said quietly. I nodded, my face turning serious.

"Can I kiss you, Renesmee?" I whispered slowly, feeling my heart nearly pounding out of my chest. A moment went by, both of us staring at each other; sweat dripping down my back.

"Yes…" she whispered back. My heart was racing so fast that I could hear it and I knew she could too. I heard her heart as well, beating in sync with mine. It sounded like two drums on the same beat. My hands were actually trembling. I slowly leaned my head toward hers, our eyes locked together, and as softly as I could, I pressed my lips to hers.

A whole rush of sensations flooded my mind and body as I kissed her there on the beach. Every sense was drowned out, and I was aware of only us. Me and Renesmee. The smell of her hair and skin filled my nose, the feel of her velvet lips touching mine was extraordinary, and the sweet taste of her tongue, when she'd allowed me entrance, was so tantalizing, so indescribable… I felt lighter that air; I was in a state of pure bliss and all because I finally achieved my most important goal: I got the love of my life.

I caressed her rosy cheek with my fingertips, invigorated by the unfamiliar heat I felt there. We kissed for a long while, savoring each others taste and smell, and testing the waters; trying to figure out this new rush of emotions that invaded our brains.

I felt a part of me grow eager, and I yearned to lay her down and kiss her from head to toe. My breath quickened, sounding more labored as our kiss slowly intensified, sparking familiar fires from within my core. For an instant I let myself and my control go, and brought the memory of her bare chest to mind. I let it fester there, and imagined the things I could do with them…

But then I snapped suddenly from my reverie and quickly pushed the images away, ashamed of myself; this was only our first kiss for goodness sake! I wouldn't let anything ruin the amazing new feeling and relationship that we'd discovered. I felt my cheeks grow hot with shame.

Renesmee pulled away, breathless from our intimate exchange. Her cheeks were just as flushed as mine, stained red with passion, and I could still hear the hammering of her sweet heart. I wished the kiss would have never ended. She smiled up at me and I wanted to melt from ecstasy. I wondered briefly if it was possible to be too happy.

"That was…"she began, hesitating for the right description. "So-so perfect. It was so right…"

"Yeah," I agreed, my hand still caressing her beautiful face. "It was."


End file.
